AU Meets Real U
by nekoanima
Summary: the world of stargate atlantis colides with a team from an AU. but what are the SGA teams gonna do with the smart mouthed team.
1. Chapter 1

"Atlantis were comin in hot we got geni on our tails and the lieutenant is wounded bullet in her neck"

_"Atlantis were comin in hot we got geni on our tails and the lieutenant is wounded bullet in her neck"_

_"Boss were out of time we got to go now1"  
_

"Mr. Woolsey we have off world activation"

"What? All the teams are back already. Activate the shield "

The technician taped several keys with no result.

"I can't the shield won't activate."

Mr. Woolsey spoke into his earpiece with all of his command "defense teams to the gate room and major Shepard you are needed in the control room"

As Colonel Shepard entered the gate room he saw a female wraith in Atlantis uniform holding a teenage girl in her arms. The wraith was yelling out orders for a medical team and the soldiers in the gate room were yelling back all the wile the girl was bleeding severely.

"Captain let the kid she's holding get patched up."

"Thank you colonel…"

"And take the rest of them to the brig."

"What! Come on sir!"

As Dr. Keller took care of the girl as the marines led the wraith and her team to the brig.

"Why would a wraith come to us for help?" Teyla said to Mr. Woolsey looking out at the scene from the control room.

"why indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

how is our patient Dr.?" Woolsey said as he walked into the infirmary.

"stable but unconscious. I can't say I'm surprised she's on enough morphine to knock out an elephant."

"So you don't think she's human."

"I'll say, she's incredible after we removed the bullet and closed the artery she was just fine. I did some scans on her and her body is like nothing I have ever seen. Her internal organs are all out of place where they would be on a human, and she has tertiary vocal cords"

"The closest thing I've ever seen to her anatomy was a report done by Janet Frasier. Beings who in habited a world and they were humanoid but not human and they were susceptible to different tones of sound."

"In terms of those who don't understand"

"She is most defiantly not human."

Meanwhile in the Atlantis brig the rest of the unknown team was getting restless.

"So tell me who are you and how you got the code for the shield on our gate" Shepherd said entering the room.

The wraith girl looked at him, she was laying upside down on the cot "wots up colonel?"

The blue skinned female looked at the wraith then at the two males who were zoned out on an I-pod. " I think she's decided to be a five year old today."

The wraith gave her a dirty look. "All right. We got the stupid code from Dr. Weir this morning before we left for P3X475. Are we not grounded any more boss I really need to see how River is doing I promised my da I'd look after her. Wait a second. What do you mean who are we? Come on sir its Mona you know Michael's my da, Keira's my ma."

The colonel looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

"Hey boss, I don't think he knows."

"What do you mean Michael's your father?

"Sir what year is it?"

"2008"

"Not again

"Okay sir since I already opened my big mouth. I am Mona Leanne Weathers daughter of the wraith Michael and the human lieutenant Keira Weathers. In this time I am three years old."

"Who is Keira?"

"Sir? She served for six years in the SGC and three in Atlantis before leaving with my da."

"I have never served with anyone named Keira."

Mona took a PDA out of her bag and tapped into a file labeled family and pulled up a file on Keira Marie Weathers. "This is my mom," she said as she passed through the bars and field of the cell.

"You could have gotten out at any time?" Shepard asked as Mona walked back into the cell.

"corse. But my ma always said that if I'm in trouble I got to stay put until I'm allowed to get out."

"I will look into this"

"Okay well bring back jello."

"You eat?"

"When isn't she eating?" the blue female asked

"Tawney this is as screwed up as I can see the boss man doesn't even know my mom."

"Okay I guys I think I know something, you all know how I love reading mission reports from the original sg1 team right. Well I think we may be in an alternate reality." The smaller male said

"Oh come on Keni you can't be serious."

"I am very serious and that's the only thing I can figure, we landed here instead of our Atlantis the stargate malfunctioned somehow and instead of just a crash course through time it launched us to another reality as well."

Mona started to fume "if I ever get my hands on an ancient I'm gonna kill them." then she looked up at the ceiling "yeah that's right Oma if you ever try to ascend my ass again I'll kill you!"

Meanwhile Mr. Woolsey and SGA1 were looking at the monitor displaying the brig.

"well she certainly doesn't seem sane" Woolsey commented on the female wraith's behavior.

"She may be crazy but what she said checks out. There is a Keira Weathers she was offered to serve at the SGC but she declined and continued to serve on black ops missions." Sheppard said looking over the files in his hands.

"So should we have a talk with her about the fact that her dad is a murdering, hybrid obsessed, lunatic?" Ronan put in.

"I don't want anyone to talk to her or any of the others without several armed guards, the fact remains that we have a wraith here that can walk through walls and shields. God only knows what else it can do."

Then all attention turned to the cell monitor "hello Woolsey stop being an ass, I happen to be a woman not an it." the two boys were snickering in the corner of the cell. the girl turned "what are you two laughing at?" then the larger boy spoke "that guy has enough issues to try to insult a 16 year old hybrid girl on PMS."

"You two shut up for ten minutes or go get me jello and something to eat,"

Sheppard turned to the others "we should give them some food before she decides to use other methods."

"very well but I would like four marines and Ronan to go with you."

In the cell Mona was pacing back and forth "huff and stork huff and stork I am really board, oh there's a rumbly in my tumbly. Feed me damn it Woolsey." She growled at the camera.

John Sheppard, Ronan, and a crew of marines entered the room with trays full of food.

"okay we got your food now are you going to cooperate with us?"

"sir? That's what I've been doing the whole time."

"what are the differences between your reality and ours?"

"well I really don't know sir. I'm not a historian. But I think the most obvious one is that my mom never took a position at the SGC and that my da never met her, not to mention that he's a murdering, hybrid obsessed, lunatic as Ronan put it. But obviously white fox is exists or did in this reality, atlantis is here"

"what is he like in your world?"

"he's my father and leader of the sirens. He's not fond of Atlantis but he let me come and he comes when my mom says they are coming here."

Sheppard looked thoughtful for a moment. "um sir also is there a Rea Maverics serving here she would be a big help in dealing with that wraith what did you call him? Todd. She's a doctor before Atlantis she was serving at the sgc and before that some air force base in Tennessee."

"I'll look into that."

"you might want to do that soon and get her here asap, your about to get a call from the control room bout an incoming hive ship."

"yeah right." Sheppard's com piece crackled _colonel Sheppard your needed in the control room immediately._

"Like I said Dr. Rea Maverics"

"Got ya" Sheppard said before running off.

"Hello John Sheppard. I have a proposition for you." God damn it the kid was right John thought as he answered the hail.

"hello Todd what can we do for you."


End file.
